Divine Intervention
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Worried for the well being of her sister, Hylia, Palutena sends Pit to aid the chosen hero Link in his quest to rescue his friend and keep a grave evil sealed. With limited contact to Palutena, Pittoo searching for him and quickly developing feelings for Link becoming more and more known to him, will Pit be able to survive this quest? PitxLink, takes place after Uprising.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaack~! With an all new story!**

**The idea is, Pit has to help Skyward Sword Link save the world. And I wanted to experiment with the pairing of PitxLink, and just plain Kid Icarus stuff. This is the result. Enjoy! I own nothing, obviously.**

"Pit, I have a job for you to do."

I looked up at the shimmering image of the goddess, frowning. "What is it, lady Palutena?"

Palutena looked into the water of the nearby fountain. I followed her over and sat at the edge, watching as she traced the water. "I have a sister who needs my help."

"A sister?" I asked.

Palutena nodded as the ripples formed the picture of a young blonde girl with blue eyes. "Yes. Her name is Hylia. Several centuries ago, she sealed away a great evil. To keep it contained, she created a special weapon meant for a special hero, and gave up her immortal form. She was reborn as this girl, named Zelda I believe."

"I see," I murmured, "How does she need our help?"

"Recently, young Zelda was taken from her home by an evil force," Palutena said.

"Is it someone in the Underworld Army?" I asked.

The goddess of light shook her head. "No. It isn't." Palutena lowered her head as the ripples formed the image of a young boy with dirty blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. "This is her hero, Link. The young male has already started his journey to save her. And I want you to accompany him."

"What?" I asked, "Can he not handle it?"

"It's not that," Palutena said, "He's perfectly capable. That's why he's her destined hero. It's just..." Palutena bit her lip. "My sister asked me not to get involved, but with her host's kidnapping...this isn't how things were supposed to go, and I'm worried something will go wrong." She looked at me. "I need you to protect Link, help him save my sister, and help him keep the monstrosity Hylia sealed away from escaping his seal."

I stood up and lifted a hand to my chest, a balled fist over my heart. "I'll do my best, lady Palutena! You can count on me!"

Palutena smiled at me. "I knew I could. Once you're prepared, tell me and I'll activate the power of flight."

"Got it!" I jogged inside of the temple and exchanged my bow for the Samurai Blade. Then I said "I'm ready, Lady Palutena!"

"You know what to do, Pit!" Palutena said.

I dashed towards a door as it opened and jumped out, feeling the power of flight fill my wings and lighting them blue. I looked around. Clouds were everywhere below me, and I could see rock islands dotted around the blue sky, with a larger rock island in the distance. A huge statue stood out in that direction. After that was a ginormous, stormy cloud head, and to the left of the island was a green light and a hole in the clouds. "Where are we?"

"Just outside of Skyloft," Palutena said, "The rock island my sister put the Hylians on and hid in the sky when she was fighting against the evil she sealed."

Palutena, guiding my path, flew me closer to the island. "Don't worry about anyone seeing you," she said, "I've disguised you using my powers, so you're invisible."

"Thanks, lady Palutena!" I looked around as I flew. I looked to my left, and barely managed to stop as a red blur passed by quickly. "Woah! What was that?"

"It was a Loftwing," Palutena explained, "Giant birds that Hylia gifts the Hylians as lifelong companions so they can ride around the skies. That one was a Crimson Loftwing, so that means it belongs to her hero."

"How do you know?" I asked.

I could feel her sheepish smile. "I, ah, may have been observing her domain longer then I made it out to be."

I rolled my eyes as she brought me into full view of the statue's front. I examined it, amazed. "Wow."

"It's a statue of my sister," Palutena said, sounding proud.

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" Palutena sighed. "Anyway, I just thought you should see that." She turned me around to face the green light. "That, my dear Angel, is our destination."

"The light?" I asked.

"Yep!" She began to guide me to the hole, "This will take you down straight to the surface, though things will get difficult."

"How so?" I asked.

"See, this cloud barrier is Hylia's doing," Palutena said, "There is a chance we won't be able to talk again until you are back in the sky. However, there is a possible solution."

"And that would be...?"

I could hear the smile in Palutena's voice. "Viridi. See, the majority of what you'll see down there is all nature. Since that's her realm, I'll see if there's some way we could communicate through her."

"Alright," I said with a nod, "I'm ready." And, with a confirmation, I was sent speeding through the hole down to the surface.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**no reviews, huh. Doesn't matter. I'm still updating! I have a lot of inspiration for this. Chapter three is written and waiting for editing, and chapter four is in the works. :3**

**so, yeah, enjoy, those who are reading this! I own nothing, obviously.**

Luckily, Palutena managed to maintain our connection long enough to land me on a small cliff overlooking a huge, circular pit before we lost connection. A large log blocked the view of the pit and I sighed. "Darn, I wanted to see it some more."

"Oh well," a familiar female voice echoed in my head.

I jumped, letting out a sigh as I recognized the voice. "Viridi."

"That's right," the nature goddess's voice said, "Good to see your memory still works."

"Lady Palutena said she was going to talk to you," I said.

"No need; I overheard your conversation with her," Viridi said, "And, since I'm in a good mood and am feeling generous, I decided why not help?"

"So you'll help?" I asked.

"Yes, but there is a catch to the whole thing," Viridi said, "I stored some of the power of the earth into these bird statues that Link-Hylia's hero-can use to return to the sky. If you touch them, you can talk to Palutena so long as you are touching the statue. The catch is Link has to activate it by praying to Hylia at the statue first."

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! I did what I could!" Viridi said indignantly, "I don't control the activation of these statues!"

"Well, I appreciate it," I said. I frowned. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to know a way out of here, would you?"

I heard Viridi sigh. "Through the cave behind you, dummy."

I turned, seeing a pitch black cavern behind me. "Oh. I knew that."

I began to walk through, and before long emerged on the other side. I looked down from the cliff. Far off to the left was what looked like a temple and a circular clearing propped up on a higher edge. Directly below me was a weird looking orange-skinned creature with rocks on it's back and a backpack, surrounded by red-skinned creatures wearing fur and bandanas and waving swords in their hands, squealing angrily at the bigger creature.

"Hey!" I called, "leave him alone!" I jumped down from the cliff, landing nearby. "Attack me instead!"

The creatures looked at me with their beady eyes before deciding I was a better victim and rushing at me. I sliced through each one, and when they went down, they vanished into puffs of dark purple smoke.

It didn't take long until there were only about three or four left. Around that time, I heard running footsteps, a grunt, and a squeal as a creature went down. I turned, seeing a silver glint pass through another one, killing that one as well. Deciding to see who it was after the battle was over, I took care of the last two with ease. Once things calmed, I looked at the newcomer.

It was the boy Palutena had showed me-Link, the destined hero, I believe. However, he wore a large, floppy green hat, a green tunic with a belt around the waist, chain mail and a long white sleeve of an undershirt peeking from the edge if the sleeves. He also wore gloves, brown leggings, and matching boots. A sword and wooden shield was slung behind his back.

Before I could say anything, the creature from before approached us, looking appreciative of our saving him.

"Phew!" He said, "Thanks for jumping in there to rescue me, buds."

"No problem," I said, smiling.

The creature frowned thoughtfully. "Just who were those red pests? I did not expect to run into a pack of them in this peaceful forest." He looked at Link. "Same goes for you. This is he second time I've bumped into one of your kind today." He looked at me. "And this is the first time I've seen someone like you." He crossed his arms. "I tell you, all sorts of weird things are going on lately."

"I bet," I murmured thoughtfully.

He looked up at us. "I owe you both big for taking care of those guys, so let me tell you something fascinating." He lead the both of us to a moss covered statue tucked away in the nearby shade from a cliff, standing beside it and looking back at us.

"Uh, who are you, anyway?" I asked, frowning.

"Hey bud!" He said in response, "I am Gorko the Goron. I am researching the ancient history of these woods here. According to these ancient texts, there is some kind of place up above called the Isle of the Goddess. Far up in the sky!" He gestured to the statue. "Apparently, these old statues serve as landmarks to those traveling up to the sky or down from the Isle of the Goddess place."

I examined the statue as he continued to talk. Was his the statue Viridi had been talking about?

"Supposedly this statue is special, as it is said to have the ability to activate all the other statues," Gorko said, crossing his arms again, "It sounds a little crazy, I know, but I for one believe it to be true."

I tuned him out again, this time looking out the corner of my eye at Link as he continued to listen to Gorko, nodding occasionally. Quite the quiet one, isn't he? I wonder why he hasn't said anything...

I watched as he walked forward towards the statue. As he neared it, the statue suddenly lit up orange and purple. The moss completely vanished, leaving the statue looking good as new, much to the amazement of Gorko, me, and Link himself, based on the sound he made.

Gorko looked at Link with wide eyes. "What in the world just happened?" He asked, "Did you use some kind of magic?" Link shook his head, making Gorko get excited, almost jumping like a little kid on his birthday. "The statue reacted the second you got near it, bud! How crazy is that?!"

"Incredibly," I said, still surprised.

Link sighed and put his hands together. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, and I could tell he was sending a quick prayer to Hylia, the goddess he worshipped. Then he looked directly at me.

"Hi, uh," I said, "Could I talk to you? Alone?"

Link nodded and lead me a little distance away from Gorko and the statue before looking back at me. Then he spoke, something that surprised me. "Fi, who is he?" My eyes widened when the hilt of his sword began to glow and a female voice answered him.

"Master, my records on him are...limited. I do not know much about who he is or why he is here."

"I can answer that," I said. I gave a little wave. "My name's Pit, servant of the goddess of light, Palutena."

"Why are you here?" Link asked.

"I'm actually here on lady Palutena's orders," I said, "She asked me to help you on your journey."

"Lady Palutena?" Link asked, his eyebrows furrowing. The same lady voice began talking.

"The sister to my creator, the Goddess Hylia. They rule different realms," she said.

"Yep!" I said, my wings extending slightly, "I serve lady Palutena and do tasks she asks of me to do, though things have been quiet for a while. That is, until she sent me here to help you." I walked back to the statue and touched it. "Lady Palutena?"

"Pit!" Lady Palutena's voice echoed, clearly relieved, "You're alright. Thank goodness."

"Yeah!" I said, "And I found Link! He's right behind me, actually."

"Pit, you can't tell him why you are helping him," Palutena said, "He has to learn on his own. Until then, do not tell him why you are there."

"Alright, if you say so," I said with a frown.

"There's one more thing; Pittoo is looking for you."

I rose an eyebrow. "Pittoo? Why?"

"He wouldn't say," Palutena said, "I didn't tell him where you are, and he shouldn't be able to find you anyway. So just focus on helping Link."

"Alright." I removed my hand from the statue and turned to Link. He rose an eyebrow curiously. Gorko was too involved in some texts to notice.

"What was...?"

"Ah, don't worry about it," I said. I looked around, seeing an opening nearby, and gestured to it. "After you, Link."

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you to those who have read this! :) i appreciate the support. As i speak, i have Chapter four finished and ready for editing. :D**

**So, with that, I hope y'all enjoy chapter 3! I own nothing!**

I followed Link, watching him push a log against a cliff and use it to scale onto said cliff. I did the same, seeing a blue beacon that vanished when Link walked through it and into a more wooded area with another bird statue directly before us.

As we slowed to a stop, a bright light left the end of Link's sword. It flew to be in front of us and formed the figure of a woman. She had blue skin, blank blue eyes and blue hair. Her arms were like two cloaks-one purple, the other blue, with a blue gem on her chest and a dark purplish top-like thing underneath with two parallel gold lines. Her legs were dark blue, with green lines criss-crossing up her legs.

I jumped at her appearance, but Link didn't seem surprised, merely looking at her curiously.

"Master," she said, addressing Link, "You have entered Faron Woods." Her voice was monotone as she spoke. "The plentiful water in this region clearly sustains a large diversity of flora, including this massive tree."

I looked up, seeing a large tree in the distance. Was that the tree she was talking about?

"Yes, Pit," Viridi's voice said in my head, "It is. Quite impressive, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "I didn't ask for your opinion." I looked back at the lady and Link, continuing to listen.

"Looking at the probabilities, it is extremely likely that Zelda is somewhere in this area," she said, "I recommend you continue to use your dowsing ability to search for her." With that she turned back into a bright light and returned to Link's sword.

"Uh, who is that, anyway?" I asked.

Link glanced at me. "Her name is Fi," he said, "The spirit of my sword."

"A sword spirit," I mumbled, "That's new." I shook my head and looked back at him. "Anyway, we ought to continue."

Link nodded and I followed him a little further in. We came upon a shallow pit with a rope hanging from a tree branch. I watched as Link took a couple of steps back before running forward, jumping when he was on the edge. He grabbed onto the rope and used his momentum to swing himself to the other side. Sighing, I followed his movements, landing on the other side. If only I could fly on my own...

I followed him some more into another pit, where we found some more of those red creatures, except circling a tiny creature with leaves on his back, like a bush. He was belly down on the ground, seeming to be trying to hide from the monsters to no avail.

"Hey!" I called, attracting the attention of the creatures, "Why don't you attack something your own size?!"

The monsters let out enraged squealed and ran in our direction, swords waving in the air. We unsheathed our respective weapons and easily sliced them down, causing them to disappear. Once they were gone, we sheathed our weapons and approached the creature, who was peeking around, as if searching for the monsters.

"Huh...? It's gone quiet." The creature stood up, the leaves disappearing into a bulb on it's back. It turned and noticed Link and I, and began shaking again. "Kwee-koo! Now there's a green and white one! I didn't even know they came in green and white! Don't hurt me, koo-weep!"

"Hey, we aren't-!" I was ignored as the creature turned, running up a steep slope and disappearing from view. I frowned. "What was that?"

"That would be a Kikwi!" Viridi said, "Isn't it adorable?"

"Kikwi?" I asked, "sounds weird."

"Oh, what do you know? Nature isn't exactly your strength!" She said.

"Duh, you're the nature goddess," I said.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"Pit."

I looked at Link. "Yeah?"

"Fi said that the creature might have had contact with Zelda," he said.

"Really?" He nodded. "Then let's go find it and see if it knows where she went!"

We ran up the slope. It was incredibly steep, and we were both panting once we reached the top. I watched him head to a green fruit that seem to be glowing and pulled it out of the ground. "These are down here?"

"What is it?" I asked, frowning.

He glanced at me and split the fruit. He handed half to me. "Try it."

I frowned and grabbed the fruit, taking a bite. As I swallowed it, I felt some of the exhaustion from the run up the slope vanish instantly. "Woah! What is this?"

"It's called Stamina Fruit," Viridi said, much to my annoyance.

"Do you plan on annoying me the entire time I'm here?" I asked.

"Why yes," Viridi said, "Yes I do."

"Just my luck," I sighed, finishing up the fruit.

"Pit...?"

I looked at Link, who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, sorry."

"Who were you talking to?" He asked as I stood up.

"Ah..." I sighed. "Her name is Viridi. She's the goddess of nature, and considering we are in these woods, we're kind of in her territory. So I'm fairly sure she's planning to bugging me as long as I'm here."

"Sounds annoying," Link commented.

"Ehh, a little bit," I admitted.

"How rude," Viridi said, sounding offended. I ignored her.

"Anyway, back to searching for the Kikwi, right?" I asked.

Link nodded and we continued on. On a small ledge, we found the Kikwi again, and ended up slashing giant mushrooms to scare it out of hiding. Finally we managed to catch up to it under a tree.

"They spotted me again!" The creature fell flat on the ground, the bud on it's back open and the leaves sticking up like a bush or something. "KWEEEE!"

"Hey, we aren't gonna hurt you," I said comfortingly, kneeling on the ground.

After a moment, he peeked back up at us. "Huh? You don't want to...eat me? Kwee...And come to think of it, why did you fight off all those red monsters?"

"To help you, of course," I said, smiling.

Seeming to calm down, the creature stood back up, the bud closing, and looked at Link and I. "Kwee-Paleep! I'm Machi! I'm a Kikwi! You two seem okay, even though you're scary. Thanks for helping me!"

"No problem," Link said behind me.

Machi looked at Link. "That's weird, kee-koo. A little while ago I ran into another funny animal like you, but that one was a girl."

I heard Link inhale softly behind me. "Zelda?"

Machi looked confused. "What's a Zelda? I don't know who this girl was, koo-kwee, but she was in a bunch of trouble when I saw her. A pack of those mean red guys were after her, kwee, but she escaped with the Kikwi elder."

Fi came out then, scaring Machi into hiding once again, the bud on his back opening to disguise him. She turned to face him. "Master, we have obtained new information on Zelda's current status. This information indicated that she was assailed by monsters but somehow evaded capture. However, I infer that she is still in significant danger." She turned to look at Link. "Furthermore, my analysis suggests that this Kikwi most likely produces a false-positive dowsing reaction due to previous contact with Zelda."

"Could have figured that out on our own," I mumbled. Did she always state the obvious?

"Using this hypothesis, I theorize there is an 85% chance the Kikwi elder will also generate a dowsing reaction for the same reason," she went on, "I propose you continue dowsing to search for Zelda." With that she returned to Link's sword.

Machi, who had been peeking up at her near the end of the conversation, stood back up and looked at Link. "You really spooked me, kwee. You keep some very strange company, friend."

I looked up at Link, watching him glance at me before nodding. I gave a light glare and rolled my eyes, looking back at Machi.

"Kwee-Paleep...it sounds like you're set on finding this friend and the elder," he sighed, "If you're heading that way anyway, kwee, would you mind telling the elder that I'm safe?"

I stood up next to Link, nodding. "Yeah, no problem," I said, glancing at Link, who was frowning at the ground.

Machi must have noticed, because he said "Cheer up, koo-weep! I bet your friend is safe with our elder!"

Link nodded. "Yeah." He looked at me. "Let's go."

**and there you have it! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here it is! Chapter 4! :D I bet you all thought I was giving up on This. To that is say...AS IF!**

**I decided not to waste time with the elder Kikwi and the other Kikwis. I'm a little eager to get through this as soon as possible.**

**so...yeah. Enjoy! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"So...what's dowsing?" I asked as we walked away from Machi.

Link glanced at me and unsheathed his sword. "I'll show you." He held his sword out before him, tip pointed to another slope-this one smaller than before-and, as I watched, the sword began to glow, as well as emit this slow beeping sound. He turned his body slightly to the right, and the beeping got stronger. "Let's go there."

"Impressive," I mumbled.

I followed him, fighting bat-like creatures called Keese, more of the red-skinned creatures-a whom Fi identified as Bokoblins-and weird goo creatures. We also encountered these plant creatures that spat rocks at us. Link used his shield to deflect the rocks back at them, effectively defeating them. Finally, we encountered this large plant creatures with a hard shell and snapping mouth. Fi called it a Deku Baba.

We swung across a cliff to another ledge, on which we found the Kikwi Elder. It wasn't hard, and though he was trying to hide, his disguise was...weak. He then sent us on a goose chase through the Faron woods to find three other Kikwi-Oolo, Lopsa, and Erla. Once we did that, he gave us a slingshot and told us where Zelda had gone.

Deeper into Faron woods.

We stopped in front of a temple-like structure, examining it. I could see a bird statue faintly over a railing, and smiled. Maybe I could contact Palutena. Link just had to pray at it. I looked at him. "Would you mind-?"

"I was going to anyway," he said before I could finish, making me wonder if he was psychic. Or if i was just predictable.

We entered, taking down another Bokoblin and making our way to the statue. After Link said a quick prayer, I set a hand on the statue. "Lady Palutena?"

"Hello, Pit," she said, the smile in her voice clear, "How are you?"

"Good," I said, "We're getting closer to her. Shouldn't be too long now."

"That's good," Palutena said.

I frowned. "Lady Palutena, is Pittoo...?"

"Still searching," she confirmed, "I've managed to keep him distracted, but I'm not sure he will be that way for long."

"I see. Well, alright," I said, "We'll be quick."

"Okay," she said, "Be careful."

"I will." I removed my head and looked at Link to find that he had used his slingshot to loosen a vine from a tree.

He looked at me as I approached. "Done?"

"Yup," I said, "after you."

He rolled his eyes and hopped onto the vine. He swung back and forth until he built up enough momentum to jump off and land on the ledge that would take us to the deeper Faron Woods area.

I followed his movements, having to try twice before making he landing. As I followed Link, I paused, feeling eyes on my back. I turned to see if anyone was behind us, but saw nothing; only faint colored shapes-diamonds I think-were behind us. I disregarded it, deciding to worry about it later, and followed Link.

Inside deeper Faron woods, we defeated more Bokoblins, narrowly avoided being stung by a nest of angry hornets whose nest Link was forced to shoot down, and met up with Gorko beside a stone block. Intricate designs decorated the stone, and we listened as Gorko explained what it was. He called it a "Goddess Cube" and said something about it being left for the goddess's chosen hero. The words made me glance at Link momentarily.

Gorko mentioned something about a light from a heavenly blade, and Link seemed to realize what that meant. He turned to the cube and unsheathed his sword. He held it up, the tip pointing towards the sky. An orb of light traveled down the blade, starting at the tip and going to the pommel. Then the entire blade was wreathed with a pinkish light. Link narrowed his eyes at the box and swung.

An arc of the light emerged from his blade, striking the cube. It lit up, vanishing into an orb, and shot into the sky, disappearing from our sight.

Gorko, once again, got excited, and when we walked away, I turned to Link and asked "Since when could you do that?!"

Link frowned at me. "I've always been able to. I just haven't used it much."

After activating one more Goddess Cube, we arrived in front of the temple. By then, night had fallen. After praying at the Goddess Statue in front of the temple, Link fell asleep. I leaned against the statue, looking at the sky. "Good night, lady Palutena."

"Good night, Pit," lady Palutena said. I smiled as I closed my eyes, falling into a light sleep.

**up next-the Skyview Temple. And maybe a little cameo by a certain someone~! I'll give a virtual cookie to whoever can accurately guess who I'm referring to.**

**Anyway, see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
